


love is the hardest gamble // dreamnotfound

by dadwastaken



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadwastaken/pseuds/dadwastaken
Summary: "who knew a power hungry gambler like you could really fall in love?""but i know exactly who to blame for that."Dream was a gambler bathed in riches, always challenging "the best of the best" in the gambling industry, only to succeed with flawless victory. until someone comes along to beat him and uncover his layer of deceit hidden behind a white porcelain mask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. a prideful smiley man.

**Author's Note:**

> im not very good at using ao3 but i've decided to write this.   
> I hope that it's okay. I'll take it down immediately if I am told to.   
> please enjoy ! i'm certainly not the best at writing.

* * *

  
Dream was never the sort to play a game of poker with a stranger. To even play against him, you'd have to be the best of the best, but recently he'd become so stuck behind his power that he challenged random people and offered the largest of amounts of money and even objects that mattered most to him. Sure of his victory, he'd earn so much from the other in turn.   
  
This time, all bets were on the table. He offered his own house, his cat, and a thousand dollars. He was sure whoever went against him could never win.   
  
Nobody took him seriously, considering how he wears light green hoodies, cross body bags and a stupid smiley-mask. But that was exactly how he won. The stupid mask. It was everything to him, it was his very own poker face, no one could see his smirks behind it- he was practically unstoppable when you combined his raw skill in gambling and his white porcelain mask. 

He was fairly young to be gambling so much, but that was all the fun, the shock on peoples faces when he won.   
  
This time, he had someone around 30 years old challenging him, a random hobo off the street, didn't even offer anything to Dream. Dream was so sure he would win that he didn't even care about the other offering up money. At least if he lost for once, he could get money for being such a "nice young chap." or something of the sorts.  
  
  
  
 _He carefully studied the deck, analysing it. He smirked, it was invisible behind his mask, but he knew he was unbeatable with this set of cards. He was ready to win instantly with luck like this.  
  
_ _He carefully observed the old man across from him, trying to catch a hint of some sort of emotion, which appeared to be of a malice that basically screams, "sorry, smiley masked boy, your time's up."  
  
_ _Coincidentally, as dream made it clear to him what the deal was, the man put his cards down and mirrored the exact sentence Dream expected.  
  
_ _Dream chuckled, placing his own cards down and laughing almost maniacally.  
  
"You think MY time is up? take a look at this, you old hag! haha!" he yelled ecstatically, the rush of adrenaline from winning had kicked in.   
  
A straight flush to a full house. Dream had won without a doubt.   
  
_

* * *

  
Shortly after the game, the old man was begging Dream for money, which he had eventually given in to. He only gave him 1,000 dollars and he urged the old man to spend it on anything that is not gambling or alcohol. He told the old man to get a job and save the money for work materials or food so he could get a nice apartment one day.   
  
He told the man, that if he found out of the old man spending the money on useless items such as gambling / alcohol, that he'd make sure the old man was actually dead.   
  
It was an empty threat that he had thrown at multiple people that nagged at him for things or had wronged him in one way. But it did the trick, everyone who had heard these lies had fallen weary of Dream from the moment the words were said.   
  
He was very persuasive and it was just the way he liked it. He felt proud to be feared by people unalike. He could be famous for his skill if gambling wasn't such a sinful sport in most religions and everyday society. 

  
  
  
About an hour had gone by since his hardly big win and no one had challenged him, so he drank and started conversations.   
  
Eventually someone wandered around him, sparking up a conversation he would never expect to change his life.   
  
  
  
"Let's play some poker, Smiley-Guy. I've seen and heard big things about you," A younger sounding british accent spoke.


	2. sorry i cant continue it!

sorry! i wont be continuing this, i dont have that kind of motivation and I dont think i'll ever be able to capture gambling in stuff in a good sense because of my age :D

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please try support me! i'll try my hardest to update when i can, as i have lots of free time until my school starts again!


End file.
